A Wish Come True
by Violet Cullen Snape
Summary: Takes place after the final battle. Harry finds a letter from Snape that changes his life. He gets a chance to redo his life. What will he change? Will he make his life better or worse? A time travel story with a twist. Warning will have spanking in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Letter

Harry Potter walked to Severus Snape's office to clean it out. After the final battle Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny helped clean up the school. As Harry sorted through Snape's things, he saw a letter with his name on it. Curiously he opened it and read

Dear Harry,

First don't look so shocked Potter, I do know your fist name. If you are reading this then I was found out as a spy and killed by the Dark Lord. Despite what you may think I never hated you. Now read though ALL of this letter before you react. Harry I am your father.

Your mother was my best friend. I knew her since I was 10. When I was sorted in Slytherin she was still friends with me. In our third year we started dating. In our fifth year when I called her that name I regrated it. I joined the death eaters then I went to Albus and became a spy. One day I sent her a letter apologizing for all that I said. Two days after that she came to me and forgave me.I explained that I became a spy. We secretly married and soon you were born. I was so happy I was going to be a father. Your name is Harrison Severus Snape. Sirius and James came and apologized for how they treated me. Lily named James your godfather.

A few months after you were born your mother had twin's one boy and one girl. The girl's name is Jade Lily Snape and the boy's name is Evan Remus Snape. They both have Lily's faces and eyes. They have a mixture of mine and Lily's hair. When your mother and I found out about the Prophecy we decided to have Lily marry James. Then we placed a charm on you to look like you were James's son. I took the twins with me to keep them safe. No one knew about Jade and Evan except Albus, James, Remus and Sirius. The twins were homeschooled by a friend of mine.

After your mother and James died the twins was the only thing that gave me hope. I am very sorry for how I treated you. You couldn't know about any of this. Now that you know I hope you can forgive me and meet your siblings. If you want to meet them floo to Snape Manor. I have told them about you. The charm Lily placed on you should be wearing off now.  
Your Father,

S. Snape

Harry was shocked, angry and hopeful. He thought I have family besides the Durslys. I kind of feel bad for my siblings not getting to go to any schools. He put the letter in his pocket and went back to sorting as if nothing happened. After he was done he looked in the mirror at himself. His hair was straight and down to his shoulders. His eyes were still green and he grew a few inches taller. He also still had the lightning bolt scar. After he looked at his appearance, he sent a patronus to McGonagall with a message that he was going home. Then he flooed to his house.

Author's Note: How do you guys like this chapter. Also for those of you that read my Frozen and HP crossover. In this story Harry will meet Life, Death and Fate. Up next Harry will tell his friends about the letter. Sorry if this chapter is short. I don't own Harry Potter and never will. R and R. Can you guys help me come up with questions that Ron, Hermione and Ginny ask Harry to make sure he is not a death eater?


	2. Chapter 2 Friends and Dealing With It Al

Chapter two  
When Harry came out of the floo into his home. He goes to his room to think about what he learned from Snape's letter. Snape is his father. The dungeon bat is his father. He is dungeon bat jr. Snape hated no disliked him since first year. Snape will probably always dislike him. The logical part of him said Snape loves you. He did what he did to protect you.  
Before Harry had time to think more on it he heard the floo and knew that his friends and girlfriend were back. He worried about how they will react to his new appearance. He gathered up his courage and went to the living room. When he got there he had three wands pointed at him. He said "Guys its me Harry. If you don't believe me ask me questions that only the real Harry would know."  
Ron asked "Why did you come to the burrow the summer befor our second year?"  
Harry said "Because I wasn't answering your letters. You rescued me from the Dursleys because I had bars on my window." Ron nodded and lowered his wand.  
Hermione asked "In first year on Halloween why did you have to find me and what did you save me from?" Harry said "You ran into the bathroom crying because Ron was being a git. Me and Ron saved you from a troll." Hermione nodded and lowered her wand.  
Ginny asked "Why did you break up with me?" Harry said "Because I didn't want you to get hurt or killed." Ginny lowered her wand and said "You are correct noble prat." Ginny kissed Harry and Harry kissed back. After a few minutes they pulled apart.  
Hermione asked "Harry why do you look different?" Harry showed them the letter. After they read it Ron said "So your Snape's son mate I feel sorry for you."  
Hermione slapped his arm and said "Ronald Snape fought against Voldemort and this is how you repay him for his sacrifice. Plus he protected Harry many times."  
Ron's face turned as red as his hair. He said "Sorry mate." Harry said "It's ok Ron I am still trying to think about all this." Ginny asked "Are you going to visit your siblings?"  
Harry said "I'm not sure I always wanted siblings and now that I have them I don't know what to think. I feel bad for them not going to school but I don't know what Snape told them about me."  
Hermione said "Well you will never know until you go there. One of us or all of us could go with you if you want." Harry said "I will think about it."


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting His Siblings

Chapter 3 Meeting His Siblings

Harry woke up and got out of bed. He looked in the mirror and thought he was having a bad dream. Pinching himself the memory of yesterday came back to him. He got ready and went downstairs for breakfast. He decided to wear one of his everyday robes he had bought after defeating old Voldy. Walking into the kitchen he saw his friends and girlfriend sitting at the table. Harry sat down and started eating his breakfast.  
Hermione asked "Did you decide if you going to visit your siblings Harry?"  
Harry said "Yes I am but I don't want you guys coming with me. I need to do this on my own."

The three nodded and continued eating. After they were done eating Harry was ready to leave. He hugged his friends and girlfriend goodbye and dissappered through the green flames. Harry stepped out of the fireplace. He noticed he was in a sitting room. The walls were yellow and there was a green armchair. Harry was expecting the room to be in Slytherin colors but he was wrong.

He heard two sets of footsteps running towards the room. Then he saw a boy and a girl enter the room. The girl had slightly pale skin, green eyes and black hair with red highlights. The boy had similar features. Like his sister he had green eyes and slightly pale skin. His has red hair with black tips and one black streak.

The boy pointed his wand at Harry and said "Who are you?"

Harry said "I am Harry your brother."

Narrowing his eyes the boy said "Prove it."

Harry showed them his scar.

The boy snapped "Not like that prove it another way before I shove venitserum down your throat!"

The girl glared at the boy and snapped "Even Remus don't threaten him can't you see his is nervous already! He doesn't need you jumping down his throat!"

The boy said "But he could be a death eater."  
"Even dad put a spell on our house and floo so that only people who are like family or are family can get in. You know that. So I think you have something to say to Harrison."  
Even's face went red realizing his twin was right. Even lowered his wand and said "Sorry Harrison I was not thinking clearly."  
Harry who was startled by Even snapping at him, said "Its ok."  
The girl said "Sorry about Even he has been on edge ever since dad died. I am Jade it is nice to finally meet you Harrison."  
Harry said "You can call me Harry."  
Jade said "Ok Harry."  
Even glared at Harry then stormed out of the room. Harry looked at Jade in confusion.

Jade sighed and said "Don't mind him. He takes a while to get use to new people. It almost took him half a year to get use to Uncle Padfoot. Whenever he was over here Even would glare at him and be rude to him. It took five mouth washings and a sore backside to straighten him out. Dad says Even has his and Mum's stubbornness."  
Harry asked "What do you mean sore backside?"  
Jane replied "Dad spanked Even for his rudeness. Dad has rules that we had to follow or he would punish us."  
Harry said "He hit Even."  
"He spanked Even. Dad only spanks us if we ignore his warning and continue behaving badly. He is srict but fair. He always listens to whatever you have to say. After he punishes you he always forgives you."  
Harry thought this Snape I have never met maybe he is not so bad here at least. He asked "What did he say to you and Even about me?"  
Jane smiled and answered "He told us that sometimes he wanted to hug and comfort you. Other times he wanted to strangle you for all the danger you put yourself in. He wanted to spank you soo many times during the years. After you flew your broom in first year he yelled and pleaded with Grandpa Albus to not let you on the Quiddich team. Dad was also angry with Grandpa Albus for a number of things concerning you. He told us about all of you adventures and your personality. He told how like mum you are how you have her cheek, anger and kind heart. He told us you have her loyalty to protect those you love. He told us you can be brave like Gryffindor and cunning like a Slytherin."  
Harry wondered if everything he thought about Snape was wrong.  
He asked "Sna- Professor Snape mentioned that you and Even never went to school. Who taught you magic?"  
Jade said "Uncle Moony taught us magic. While he was teaching you for a year Dad would send us work through our house elf Tipsy. We would practice doing magic on weekends when he or Uncle Monny would be here."  
Harry asked "If you were here all the time how did you get your wands? What would you do for fun?"  
Jade rolled her eyes and said "We are not prisoner here Potter! We wore a disguise when we went out shopping."  
Harry winced at her tone and said "Sorry I didn't think about that."  
Jade sighed and said "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you. For fun we go flying on our Quiddich pitch or just play games with each other."  
Harry's eyes widened. He asked "You guys have a Quiddich pitch? Can I see it?"  
Jade nodded and led the way outside. Harry followed her outside. He saw a Quiddich pitch that looked like the one at Hogwarts.  
He asked "Can I borrow Even's broom so that I can fly around?"  
Jade smiled at the eagerness in her older brother's voice and said "No you won't need to we have dad's that you can use. First though I want to show you your room."  
Harry asked "My room?"  
Jade nodded and said "Dad fixed you up a room in case you came to live here. He wanted you to have a room after all this is part of your house too."  
Jade walked back inside and upstairs to a door. Harry followed her and opened the door. Whatever he was expecting it wasn't this.

The room was decorated in red and gold. A oak desk sat by a window that overlooked the Quiddich pitch. A four poster bed was in the center of the room. On one side of the bed was a nightstand. On the other side there was a bookshelf. Across from the nightstand was a closet. All of the furniture was dark brown. On the wall above the bed there was a Gryiffindor and Slytherin poster. In between the two posters there was a painting of a snake and lion . Below the painting was the words Slythindor. Looking around his room Harry thought that Snape did a good job.

He walked to the bookshelf and he saw a leather bound book. He picked it up and almost dropped it when he read two words that made his heart fill with happiness and love. It was Lily's diary. Tears fell from Harry's eyes as he held the book. He held in his hand the only connection he has to his mother. He gently put the diary back on the shelf, wiped his tears away. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Jade smiling at him. He smiled back. Then he heard a huff. He turned around and saw Even by the door glaring at him. Even turned and stomped out of the room. Two seconds later a door slammed closed. Before Even left Harry saw something in the younger boy's eyes jealousy. Even seamed to be jealous of Harry.  
Jade opened her mouth to apologies for her twin's behavior but Harry said "Its ok I understand. So want to go flying?"  
Jade nodded and they both went to the Quiddich pitch. Jade gave Harry their dad's firebolt. Harry and Jade flew around the pitch enjoying each others company. When it was almost lunch time Harry left promising to come back soon. Harry couldn't stop smiling for the first time since after the war he felt happy and loved.

Arthur's Note:

What do you guys think about Evan and Jane? Should Harry have to destroy the horcruxes or should they stay being destroyed? Next up: Life, Death and Fate give Harry a opportunity to change the past. Also the next chapter is the last time you will see Ginny and Harry together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Opportunity  
Harry goes back home after saying goodbye to Jade. When he got home he saw his friends and girlfriend eating lunch. He sat down next to Ginny.  
Hermione asked "So Harry how did it go?"  
Harry said "Fine. Even hates me but Jade spent time with me. Snape told them every adventure I had at school. He told them I am like my mother. Remus taught them magic every year except third. There is a Quiddich pitch at the Manor and I have my own room."  
Ron snapped "Great so you are going to leave us all behind for your new family! Go be Snape's little brat and make new friends! I don't care go to your new home you braty little Snape!"  
Hermione opened her mouth to scold Ron but he stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. After a few minutes of awkward silence Hermione said "I think that's great Harry. I am glad your sister accepted you. I am sure Ron will come around."  
Harry said "Yeah he is just being a prat. How can he say that! Thanks Mione. You are a good friend."  
After they were done eating Harry went to his room to think about everything. A few hours later he went to the kitchen. He fixed himself some food and sat at the table. Ginny and Hermione came and sat down next to him. They started eating in silence. When they were done, Hermione took a plate up to Ron who refused to be in the same room as Harry. Harry went to his room and Ginny followed him.  
Ginny kissed Harry and Harry kissed back. They stopped kissing enjoying each other's company. Then Ginny kissed Harry and went to her room. Harry changed into his pajamas, got in bed and fell asleep.

Harry's Dream  
Harry was in a grassy area. All around him was just white and misty. He couldn't make out anything. Then he saw three figures. The first figure wore a dark cloak with its hood up. The second and third figures wore colorful cloaks.  
Harry asked "Who are you."  
The dark cloaked figure said "I am Death and these are my sisters Life and Fate. We brought you here to thank you for defeating Voldimort. We offor you anything you want."  
Fate said "Welcome Harry Potter or should I say Harrison Snape."  
Harry thought about what he wanted.  
Then he said "I want everyone that died to be alive again."  
Fate said "We can't do that but we can give you a chance to do everything over again. "  
Harry asked "So you can make me go back in time to the night Voldimort killed my mum and James?"  
"No but we can make you go back in time to your first year. You will have all you memories in your head. You can have a chance at family."  
"I would like that. Its what I always wanted."  
"Good now when you go back you have to destroy the diary then you can distroy Voldimort again."  
Harry nodded and said "I am ready and thank you."  
Life said "Your wellcome Harrison and good luck."  
Life ,Death and Fate held hands and closed their eyes. A golden glow surrounded Harry then he dissappered.  
The three siblings opened thier eyes and said "Good luck Harrison Severus Snape."

Author's note  
Who should Harry be friends with?  
Where should Harry appear before he goes to Digon Ally or before he gets his letter?  
What house should Harry be in?  
Who should be Harry's future girlfriend?


	5. Chapter 5 Into The Past

Chapter 5 In The Past  
Harry was woken up by a tapping on a window. He groaned and opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed he is in a shack. He also saw a owl tapping at the window. Harry opened the window and the owl flew in. He saw Hagrid asleep. Harry blinked confused to why Hagrid was here. He noticed that his clothes were too big. His dream came back to him. Harry realized he was in the past. He can change things. He paid the owl and smiled. Hagrid woke up greeted Harry. Soon they were off to Digon Ally. After they got the money. They got all of Harry's books. They went to get Harry's school robes next. Harry was being measured when he heard the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Hogwarts too."

Harry said "Yes."

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands, Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?"

Harry forgot how boring Draco's voice sounded when they were first years.

He said "No I live with muggles."

Draco said "Oh. Play Quiddich at all?"

"No."

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No."

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"I am sure Hufflepuff can be nice."

"You do hm. So are you a mudblood since you live with muggles?"

Madame Malkin said "Hey I will not have that kind of talk in my shop. Don't say it again or I will throw you out."

Harry hid a smile. Finally someone has told Draco Malfoy off.

Draco asked "Are you a muggle born?"

Harry said "No my parents died. I live with my relatives who are muggles."

"What is your surname?"

Potter, Harry Potter."

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. So your parents were our kind."

"Yes."

Madame Malkin said "Your done dear off you go."

Harry got off the stool and Draco called "See you at Hogwarts Harry."

Harry nodded and said "See you Draco."

Then Harry left the shop and ate ice cream. Hagrid gave Harry Hedwig. Then they went to get Harry's wand. After trying on a dozen wands Harry found his. After they paid for the wand they went back to his reletives house. Hagrid gave Harry his ticket for the train and left. Harry went into the house he had a lot of planning to do in the next month.

Arthur's Note  
What house should Harry be in?  
What do you think about this chapter?

What should Harry's friends be?


	6. Old and New Friends

Chapter 6 Old and New Friends

Harry spent the next month thinking and planning what to do when he got to Hogwarts. The diary was at Malfoy Manor somewhere. He will need to get Draco to invite him for Christmas. When he is given the cloak he could sneak around to find the diary. The next thing he has to do is catch the rat. Harry didn't know what to think about Ron anyone. Would Ron really turn on their friendship because of who Harry's family is? He decided he isn't going to tell anyone about him being from the future. He's not going to tell Snape anything until he takes care of Voldemort.

Harry got dressed and made sure he had everything. Then he went downstairs into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. His Aunt, uncle and cousin sat down. When they were done eating Harry got in the car. He said "This is the last time you will see me." When they got to the train station, Harry walked to the barrier between platform 9 and 10. Then he ran though the wall and saw the Hogwarts express.

Harry levitated his trunk onto the train. Then he go on the train and found a empty compartment. He sat down and looked out the window. He quickly put a hat on his head. He didn't want anyone to stare at his scar He had planed out everything. He knew he had to act like a normal first year to avid questions. He isn't going to tell Dumbledore anything. He has too many secrets and tells too many half truths. Harry couldn't forgive Dumbledore for making him believe he was going to die even if he there was hope that he would survive.

The train stated to move. Soon the compartment slid open and Hermione entered and asked "Hove you seen a toad at all a boy named Neville's lost one?"

Harry said "No I could help you look or tell a older student if you want."

Hermione nodded and helped Harry look for Trevor. Harry saw the toad and quickly grabbed it. Then he followed Hermione to Neville and gave him the struggling toad. Neville put the toad in its cage.

He said "Thank you for finding Trevor. He keeps getting away from me."

Hermione said "Your welcome I'm Hermione Granger."

Harry said "Nice to meet you Hermione. I'm Harry. You can come sit with me if you want you too Neville."

Harry walked back to his seat with Hermione and Neville. Harry was glad he became friends with Hermione and Neville. He needs to teach Neville to be more confident and have Hermione relax more. He was glad he hasn't seen Ron yet. He didn't know how to react to Ron yet. The compartment door slid open and Draco entered.

Draco said "There you are Harry. Come on I want to introduce you to my friends."

Harry said "Ok. Bye Hermione, Neville."

Harry followed Draco to a compartment with two boys and two girls. Harry didn't recognize any of them. He sat down next to Draco.

Draco said "Harry these are my friends Theodor Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. Guys this is Harry Potter."

Four pairs of eyes stared at Harry shocked. It was silent for a few minutes.

Then Theodor broke the silence and said "Nice to meet you Harry. You can call me Theo. Draco why didn't you tell us you are friends with Harry Potter!"

Draco shrugged and said "It was too important to tell you in a letter. It was better you see for yourselves."

Blaise said "Nice to meet you Harry."

After the others introduced themselves. Draco asked "What house do you want to be in?"

Blaise said "Slytherin."

Daphne said "Slytherin."

Pansy said "Slytherin."

Theo said "Slytherin."

Draco said "Slytherin. What about you Harry?"

Harry said "Slytherin or Griffindor. Can we still be friends if I don't get in Slytherin?"

The others nodded. Harry smiled at the others. Then they changed into their uniforms. The train slowed down and stopped. Harry smiled he was home. No one is going to die not if he has something to do about it.

Author's Note:

Hope you like this chapter. Do you think Harry should tell anyone that he was sent back in time?

What house should Harry be in?

Any events you want changed?

Future ships?

Read and review I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys. I thought of some questions about this story to guive me some ides for the next chapter.

Wht house do you wnt Hrry to be in Gryiffibndor or Slytherin or both?

Should the sorting hat know that Harry traveled back in time?

Should Harry still have pusletounge if the holcrox is gone?

How should Harry react to Ron?

In the last chapter Harry's thoughts bout Dumbledore re wht I tghink after I read the last book.


	8. A Suprise Sorting

Chapter 7

A surprise sorting

Harry got off the train and went in a boat with his friends. He smiled as he looked at the castle. It was destroyed lot after the battle in his time. They were led to the entrance hall. Professor McGonagall left them. Harry thought about his sorting he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the last person he wanted to see. It was Ron.

Ron said "Your Harry Potter I am Ron Weasley. I can show you around come with me."

Harry said "I want to stay here with my friends,"

Ron looked at Harry's friends and said "Harry I know you're new here so I can teach you the good sort from the bad sort so come with me."

Harry coldly said " I can decide who my friends are thanks. If you want to be my friend you have to accept them."

Ron's face got as red as his hair and he said "They brainwashed you Potter you will see sense soon."

Before Harry could say anything else, the other first years screamed as the ghosts floated in. Then Professor Mconagall came back and led them into the Great Hall. The sorting started. Harry watched his friends to get sorted. Then it was his turn. He walked up to the stool and the hat was put on his head.

The sorting hat said " _I sorted you before Mr. Potter or should I say Mr. Snape. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Now where to put you. You are cunning and brave. Any preference?"_

Harry said "No"

The hat said " _Remeber when things get difficult help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask. You don't have to do this alone. Good luck in SLYTHERIN!"_

It was silent for a few minutes the the Slytherins clapped as Harry walked to thier table. Harry sat next to Draco as the last students were being sorted. Then the food was being served. Harry looked at the staff table. Snape's expression was emotionless. Harry looked back at the food and started to eat. When they were done eating the food disappeared. Professor Dumbledore gave his speech. Harry followed his housemates to the Slytherin common room. It looked just like Harry remembered it from second year. They were told they will be having a meeting with Professor Snape in the morning before breakfast.

The boys went to their dorm. Harry picked a bed near the wall. He was sharing a room with the other first year boys. Harry got into bed and thought about what the sorting hat told him. He fell asleep a while later.

Author's Note:

I was debating on Harry being in Gryiffindor and Slytherin or just Slytherin.

How do you like Ron's reaction?

Any Ideas about how Harry can expose the rat?

Ideas for the next chapter?

Read and Review


	9. The Rat Out Of The Bag

Chapter 8 Rat Out of The Bag

Harry woke up and looked at the other boys. They were still asleep. A prefect came in and said "Wake up. Professor Snape will be here soon and he doesn't like lateness."

The prefect left as the boys woke up. Harry got dressed quickly and went to the common room. He sat down on the couch. The girls came in and the boys followed soon.

Draco complained "Why can't we have this meeting later? It's too early for this."

"So you believe your beauty sleep is more important than what I say Mr. Malfoy," said Professor Snape entering the common room.

Draco jumped and said "No sir."

Professor Snape stood in front of them and said "Wecome new slytherins I am Professor Snape your head of house and potions teacher. Our house rules are boys and girls cannot be in each other's dorm rooms. If you have a problem with another housemate hadle it in the common room. Outside the common room we stick together. If you can't solve your disagreement yourselves come to me. Cerfew for first years is 8:00 I expect you in bed no later than 8:30. The Prefects will come around to cheek on you. You can come to me with any problems you have at any time. Ask a prefect and they will get me anytime. Be on time for classes and meals. Clean up after yourself. The punishment for rule breaking is detention or point loss. I don't take points unless you really deserve it. Any questions?"

Harry thought about the rules. He never had a bedtime in Gryiffindor. Slytherins don't get away with much as he thought. Snape is more strict with the Slytherins than McGonagall is with the Gryiffindors. No one had any questions.

Harry followed his housemates to breakfast and sat down with his friends. He started to eat as Professor Snape handed them thier schedules.

Theo said "We have transfiguration with Gryiffindor. We don't have potions until Friday. This should be fun."

Harry said "Some of them aren't that bad."

"Besides Weasel," Draco commented.

The others nodded. Then they went to their classes. They walked into transfiguration classroom and sat down on their side. Harry had a good view of the Griffindor side.

Ron came up to Harry and said "Think about what I said Potter."

Harry said "I didn't have anything to think about I am not changing my mind Weasley."

Ron glared at him and went to his seat. Harry resisted the urge to grab the rat and strangle it. A tabby cat jumped off McGonagall's desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall. Harry got a idea how to get the rat caught. Professor McGonagall explained about being a animagus.

Harry asked "Professor is there a spell that shows if a person is a animagus?"

Professor McGonagall nodded and waved her wand and a silver tabby cat came out of her wand. She talked to it then it disappeared out the door. A few minutes latter Professor Dumbledore came into the classroom. Professor McGonagall transformed into her cat form. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand at her and she transformed back into herself.

Harry saw Ron's rat get out of Ron's pocket. Ron tried to put his struggling rat back in his pocket.

Professor McGonagall walked over to Ran and said "Mr. Weasley what is the meaning of this?"

Ron said "My rat won't stay still President."

Professor McGonagall said "It will be a demonstration then." She took the rat and brought it up to the front and said "This spell will not work on normal animals." She waved her wand over the rat and casts the spell. The rat changed into a small rat-like man. Professor Dumbledore stunned the man and levitated him. Then he walked out of the room.

Professor McGonagall said "Everyone class is over. Mr. Potter come with me. We are going to the headmaster's office."

Harry nodded, trying to keep himself from smiling. He had a felling of what this was about.

Author's Note:

Thank you PhoenixGrifyndor for this idea. Thank you for the reviews.

Should Harry have nightmares about the war?

Should Sirius tell Harry the truth about Snape?

What should happen in the next chapter?

R and R


	10. Sirius and Nightmares

Chapter 9 Sirius and Nightmares

Harry walked to Professor Dumbledore's office and walked inside. He saw Petter being taken away.

Professor Dumbledore said "Harry my boy. Sit down I will explain what happened in class today."

Harry sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

Professor Dumbledore said "Eleven years ago your parents went into hiding. A spell was placed over the house to keep it hidden. Besides your parents there was one other person that knew about the house called the secret keeper. The secret keeper told Voldemort where your parents were hiding. Until now the secret keeper was thought to be Sirius Black. The man you saw today was thought to be killed by Sirius. The man's name is Petter Pettigrew."

Harry asked "Was Petter Pettigrew the secret keeper sir?"

"We will find out soon. Now anything you want to know?"

"No sir."

"You can go to lunch now. I will let you know what happens."

Harry nodded and walked to the Great Hall. He sat down with Draco and told his friends what happened in Dumbledore's office.

Draco said "Weasley is angry about his pet if you can call it that. He is angry at you Harry."

Harry looked at the Gryffindor table. Ron was glaring at him. He waved at Hermione and Neville. They smiled at him. Ron noticed and glared at his housemates. Harry ate his food then went to his classes. Lucky he didn't have anymore classes with the Gryffindors. At dinner he got a note to go to Dumbledore's office. He walked to the office and opened the door. He saw Sirius and Dumbledore. Harry couldn't help himself he ran up to Sirius and hugged him. Sirius looked at Harry after hugging him back.

Harry realized what he did and said "I am glad that you are here. Are you free now?"

Sirius said "Yes I am kiddo. Your parents named me your godfather."

Harry and Sirius talked until it was almost curfew. Sirius was surprised Harry is in Slytherin. He promised to write. Harry walked into his common room and did his homework. Then he walked into his dorm and went to bed.

He felt someone shaking him and opened his eyes. He saw Professor Snape looking at him.

Professor Snape said "Mr. Potter come with me."

Harry got out of bed and followed Snape to his office and sat down. He didn't know what he has done. He can't get in trouble this early. Professor Snape got some tea and gave some to Harry. Harry looked at his tea and didn't know what to think.

Professor Snape asked "Drink your tea it will help. Would you like to talk about your nightmare?"

Harry slowly brought the cup to his lips and sipped the tea. He couldn't tell Snape about his nightmare or at least not all of it. This the first time he had a nightmare since he came back to the past.

Harry said "It was about a woman with red hair got hit with a bright green light and a cruel laugh."

Professor Snape sipped his tea and was quite for a few minutes. Then he said "Mr. Potter how long have you had this nightmare?""

Harry said "As long as I can remember."

Professor Snape asked "Do you know what it means?"

Harry shook his head. Professor Snape said "I will talk to the headmaster. You can go to bed Mr. Potter.

Harry went back to his dorm and got back in bed. The tea did make him feel better. He thought about what to do to hide his nightmares. He could put up silencing spells around his bed. He can't let anyone hear about Sirius or anyone else dying. Soon he fall asleep.

Author's Note:

What should happen next?

What should Ron do to Harry?

I don't own Harry Potter.


	11. Chapter 11 Author's Note

Author's Note:

Do you want me to do the first flying lesson next? If you do what should be different? What should Ron do to Neville and Hermione for being friends with Harry?


	12. Flying

Chapter 10 Flying

Harry woke up in the morning feeling better. He got ready and went to the common room.

Soon Draco came over to Harry and asked "Are you better now?"

Harry nodded and asked "Who got Professor Snape?"

"I woke up and saw you moving around on your bed. I went and got Flint and he got Professor Snape."

"Uh ok let's go to breakfast."

Harry walked with Draco to breakfast thinking about last night. He felt bad about waking up Draco, Flint and Professor Snape. He was glad he hadn't dreamed about anyone else's death. He knew he might have to learn occlumency to keep his secrets from Dumbledore, Voldemort and Professor Snape. He decided to think about that more later. He saw Hedwig and read a note to go to the headmaster's office after classes.

Harry went to classes with his housemates. Class was the same. Harry quickly found out he can do spells correctly on the first try. Not wanting to look suspicious, he pretended to get it wrong a few times before he did it correctly.

Harry walked to potions not knowing what to expect. He was a Slytherin but he didn't know if Snape was going to be nice to him in public. He walked in the classroom and saw Weasley glare at him and whisper something to Dean Tomas who snickers. Harry sat down next to Draco. Professor Snape came in and started the class. Harry answered the questions that Weasley didn't know. He prepared the ingredients and Draco made the potion. After potions they went to lunch.

Harry sat down at the Slytherin table with his friends. He started eating his food.

Draco said "Next we have flying with the Gryffindorks."

Harry said "Not all of them are like Weasley Draco."

Draco shrugged and said "Maybe."

Soon lunch was over and the Slytherins went to their flying lesson. The Gryffindors passed the Slytherins. They all lined up next to a broom. The class started. Harry's broom went up to his hand immediately. Harry and Draco snickered when Weasley's broom hit him in the face. Neville was nervous. So he few up into the air and the broom threw him off and disappeared from sight. Madam Hooch took Neville to the hospital wing.

Draco picked up Neville's remembrall and asked "What do you say we leave it for him to find."

Harry said "No Draco give it here."

Weasley said "So you can get rid of it like you did my rat. Or put a spell on it to make Longbottom more of a Gryffindor trader. Perfect Potter always making things better for himself."

Harry glared at Weasley and said "You didn't open your eyes or pay attention in class. If you did you would know your rat was never a real rat. It wasn't my fault."

Draco said "Game of catch Harry?"

Harry glared at Weasley once more before he grabbed his broom and flew in the air. Draco flew a few feet from him and threw the remembrall. Harry flew after it and caught it inches from going through a window. He was happy to be flying.

Then he heard a angry voice "Mr. Potter and Malloy on the ground this instant!"

Harry and Draco looked down at their head of house. They glanced at each other and quickly landed. Harry noticed the others were gone. Professor Snape glared at both of them and took them to his office. Harry and Draco explained what happened.

Professor Snape said "So two students in my house decided to disobey their Professor to play a stupid game. One of said students could have been hurt trying to go after the ball. Both of you have detention. You both you may go."

Harry and Draco went to dinner. Their friends congratulated them for shocking Weasley. Harry smiled. That didn't go like last time. Harry didn't expect Professor Snape to put him on the quiddtich team. There was a small part of him that hoped he would be on the team. His thoughts were interrupted when Draco nudged him. He looked up and saw Fred and George.

Fred said "Hi we heard what happened with Ron in flying class."

George said "We think what you did was brilliant. We also want you to know-"

"-we are not prats like Ron."

Harry said "Ok good to know thanks."

The twins nodded and left. Harry smiled glad to have the twins still being friendly with him in Slytherin.

 **Author's Note** :

Do you think Harry should be on the quiddtich team? Anything you want to see happen next?

Read and Review

I do not own Harry Potter


End file.
